


Sharing is Caring (smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dal calls reader a slut/whore a lot, Dallon is dominant™ af, Degradation, F/M, Female Reader, Forward slashes it is, Humiliation to an extent, I spent an hour putting italics on this, I wrote this while im tired, Lots of "Yes sir", Reader-Insert, Smut, Taking pictures and videos while you do the sex, They didnt work, im sorry for this, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Dallon has a group chat with his friends, specifically for sharing photos of you, both non-explicit to extremely so.





	Sharing is Caring (smut)

/ _Dallon: You guys are gonna get a fresh batch of pics ___

___Dallon: Not for the faint of heart ;))) ____ _

_____Patrick: Oh lord, I'm gonna leave now ____ _ _ _

_______Pete: There's no need for that now Patrick I'm sure they're lovely pictures ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Patrick: I don't need this I'm married ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Pete: I do need this and I'm married ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Brendon: Get to it dall go please your bae ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dallon: I am, trust me _/__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dallon put down his phone onto the bedside table as he waited for you. When he heard you walking towards the door of the bathroom, he picked it back up, and pulled up his camera app. You hadn't been paying attention at all when he snapped a picture of you walking out of the bathroom. You had the towel wrapped around yourself, but he also took a picture of you when you went to the dresser and dropped your towel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"There's no need for that, sweetheart." He cooed, shoving the phone into his pocket and standing up. "Dallon, don't be a fuckboy." You laughed as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek from behind. "I'm not being a fuck/ _boy _/. I just wanna play with my fuck-/ _toy _/." Dallon retorted. You sighed at him. "That was such a bad joke." You said. He laughed quietly and kissed your jaw._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You look damn gorgeous in this, though." He told you, disregarding your comment on his joke. "In what? My skin?" You asked. You felt him nod against the back of your neck. "Definitely." He said. You rolled your eyes at Dallon, and he kissed your jaw once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I really wanna fuck you. Like, now." He muttered in your ear as you continued to dig through the top drawer for a pair of underwear. One of Dallon's hands moved from around your waist to behind you, and you gasped, feeling him squeeze your bum lightly. His lips pressed against the back of your neck as he did so, and you pushed back into his hand involuntarily. "Look at that," He breathed, "You're such a slut for me that you love it when I do nothing but put my hands on you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You moaned quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"/ _Dallon _/, I don't—"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He cut you off, squeezing your bum once again and rutting against you. You could feel the bulge in his jeans and it made you moan again. "How fucking long have you been–" You stopped yourself with a groan and Dallon chuckled in your ear. "Too goddamn long. I want you to go bend over for me, okay, doll? I'm gonna fuck you until you scream for me." He growled. You nodded. "Yes, sir." You mumbled, and walked over to the bed, bending over at the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You knew you'd give in eventually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Such an obedient slut." Dallon chuckled, and you felt his hand on your bum again. You shivered as he shifted to rub his fingers against your entrance. While he was doing that, Dallon took his other hand, pulled up the camera and snapped a picture of his fingers slowly slipping into your heat. He positioned the phone slightly more elevated to capture when you arched your back and moaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You're getting fucking wet already, goddamn it." Dallon grunted, "I'm gonna have to work slowly, I don't want you to cum before we can get to the real fun, sweetheart." You whimpered as he pulled his fingers out and rubbed them off on the sheets behind you. "I just washed these sheets!" You whined, and Dallon smacked your ass. "Shush." He growled. You nodded. He stood there for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________/ _Dallon: Multimedia message _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Spencer: wow spam much ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Pete: Why does Y/N have such an adorable ass ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Dallon: IKR ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Patrick: I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE FHAT _/__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Dallon chuckled. "Come on, get on your knees." He said, a hint of the quiet laugh in his voice. You did as told and leaned up, before turning around and getting on your knees in front of him. "Good whore." He whispered, smiling down at you. He used the hand that didn't hold the phone to pet your hair as you unbuttoned his jeans and tried to pull them down his toned legs. He smiled even wider when you grabbed him and happily began to stroke his shaft. He took another photo, and another when you leaned in closer to lick a little stripe up the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________/ _Dallon: Multimedia message _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Brendon: goddamn ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Pete: Why can I only pay attention to your dick here ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Pete: I mean Y/N has a fucking gorgeous mouth but damn boy congrats on that thing ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Dallon: Thank you ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Patrick has left the conversation _/__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________You took as much of Dallon into your mouth as you could, and bobbed your head up and down. You looked up at him, allowing for another perfect photo opportunity that was honestly one of the hottest things Dallon had seen in his life. "Fuck, you look gorgeous." He moaned, tilting his head back and placing his phone on the bed in front of him. He tugged on your hair slightly, and you moaned around him, making him moan again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"Fucking bitch. You're gonna make me cum before you even do." He grunted, and you impulsively giggled at him around his length and Dallon moaned again. "Don't fucking do that!" He hissed. You smiled and pulled off him, so he grabbed his phone from the bed and took a photo of you smiling up at the camera with his dick in your hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________/ _Dallon: Multimedia message _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________Dallon: Anyone up for some video ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________Pete: Fuck yeah ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________Brendon: Why not ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________Spencer: I'm just here because this is interesting ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________Spencer: kinky motherfuckers ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________Pete: I'm here because this isn't cheating since I never had a chance with Y/N anyways _/__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________Dallon tugged your hair lightly and guided you up, then bent you back over the bed. "So beautiful." He murmured as he bent you over. He then went back to his camera, and clicked record. He grabbed the base of his member, and moaned as he pushed himself into you slowly. Dallon then moved his hand to your hip and thrusted into you slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________"So wet." He grunted, "So fucking good for me." You moaned, pushing back against him. Dallon squeezed your waist, moaning softly as he pumped in and out at a slow pace. "You look so damn good like this. Just for me." He whispered, pushing all the way into you and holding there with his hips flush against your bum as he pressed the stop recording button._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________/ _Dallon: Multimedia message _/___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________There weren't replies right away like there were with photos, so Dallon put his phone down beside you and grabbed you by the hair with his now free hand. "To think, sweetheart. This is all mine." He said, and you moaned, nodding the best you could. "All yours, sir. Just for you." You moaned. Dallon chuckled darkly behind you and angled his hips up. "Goddamn, I think I changed my mind." He groaned, "I want you to ride me. Little bitch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________You nodded. "Yes, sir." You replied. Dallon pulled out of you and sat down on the bed, smirking at you and patting his lap. "That's a good slut." He cooed at you. You leaned up and straddled his lap, grabbing the base of his cock and sinking down slowly. You bit your lip and Dallon took a picture of your face as you threw your head back. "Oh, you look so pretty, darling. My pretty baby." Dallon said fondly. You whimpered, moving yourself up and down, and he grabbed your ass to guide you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________"There we go. Go slow, sweetheart." He said softly. You did what he told you, going slow and leaning your head on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________/ _Pete: Holy fuck thats really hot _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________Brendon: I shouldn't text any of you while in a restaurant with my WIFE _/__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________You moaned brokenly, and listened to the sound of the skin-against-skin that was filling the room. You began to sweat not long into it, whimpering every few seconds. Dallon smiled and kissed your neck, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair. "That's right, doll. Mine. My little slut." He whispered, and you moaned louder than you meant to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________You picked up your pace a bit, where Dallon laughed, hand on your bum tightening its grip. "No, honey. Go slow." He said, guiding you to slow down, "There we go, go slow..." You grunted quietly as Dallon took a couple more photos on selfie mode to keep for himself. "I wanna cum inside you, doll. S'that okay? Can I cum inside my little whore?" He asked sweetly, so you nodded, moaning loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________"Please, Dallon. Cum inside me, I want it so bad!" You whined. Dallon chuckled at you, and squeezed your thigh. "Okay, sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________He still didn't let you pick up your pace, only allowing you to go slowly, always holding you down slightly when you tried. Soon enough, he stopped you completely with his hands. "Bend back over the bed, baby." He ordered. You did, and he slid into you just like he did the first time, this time even more smoothly from how close you were yourself. "That's right honey, fuck yeah... So good for me..." He whispered, going at the same pace as before. He sped up a little bit, but that's the fastest Dallon got before you heard him let out a deep groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________You felt him shoot his load into you, which made you gasp. It threw you over the edge yourself, and Dallon pulled out, grinning and snapping a picture of your heat that was dripping with his cum. You whimpered at the air that suddenly became cooler, then nearly screamed when Dallon pushed his fingers inside you again to take a picture of how much he filled you up. He pressed record again and thrusted them into you for a bit, and you essentially yelled out his name as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________He then pulled them out and walked closer to the bed, so he could direct the phone's camera at your face and shove his fingers inside your mouth. You felt slightly humiliated when Dallon laughed at you, as you licked his fingers clean eagerly. "Fucking slut." He chuckled, before stopping the recording._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________/ _Dallon: Multimedia message _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________Dallon: Multimedia message ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________Dallon: Multimedia message _/__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________He put down his phone again, and pulled your shivering body up, kissing your cheek and crawling into the bed with you following. "Gonna have to take a shower again." You whispered, and Dallon laughed. "I'll take it with you, sweetheart. Don't worry, I won't try for a round two. You look exhausted." He said. You nodded and curled into his neck. Dallon's phone went off once again, and he checked it quickly as you laid against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________/ _Spencer: I TOKD YOU THEY WERE KINKY _/___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
